halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Poet
|rank= |position= |gender=♂ Male |height=13'8" ft. *Originally 6'2" ft. |weapons= |equipment=*The Resonance *The Tuner |vehicles= |hair=Black *Originally White |eyes=Azure *Originally Grey |cyber=The Resonance (Personal Ancilla) |era=Age of the Forerunners |types= |notable= |affiliation= * ** }} The only child of a single mother, the known as the Poet came into being on the Forerunner colony world of Somnolence. Named Lance of the Blessed Sanctum by his mother, Sanctum spent his entire childhood wandering the endless gardens of his home. His mother died when he was still young, prompting him to join the . Sanctum went on to become a full-known Promethean warrior who would fight hundreds of battles during the course of his life. The Poet would eventually become known across the entire Warrior-Servant Corps and possibly, the entire . But even long after the activation of the , the Poet still lives on through his various works and memoirs which have been collected by the under the Prohumanitas Accord. Biography Childhood Sometime long ago, a young female named Lady of the First Dances conceived a child on the colony world of Somnolence. Naming him Lance of the Blessed Sanctum, the mother Warrior-Servant raised her child in the expansive gardens Somnolence was known for and hoped he too would follow in her steps as a defender of the . Because his mother couldn't spend much time with him, Sanctum was often left to his own devices on Somnolence; he occupied himself with long walks through the gardens, casual hikes across the mountains and isolated nights down by the ocean. Through these peace walks, Sanctum found himself enthralled by the beauty of nature and so, took up music and poetry to better document his experiences. Mother's Death Little less than a decade after his birth, Sanctum was approached by several Forerunner . With heavy hearts and saddened eyes, they informed Sanctum that his mother was dead. They explained that she and the ship she served upon was signaled by a distressed Forerunner colony where the local sun inexplicably hit critical mass. Tasked with the evacuation of high priority civilians, Sanctum's mother perished in a desperate bid to shield a dozen and from a heat wave that threatened to kill them. The Juridicals came to both inform Sanctum and collect him for the funeral. Only several dozen Forerunners attended, most of them Warrior-Servants closely associated with Sanctum's mother, family members and a handful of colonists she helped evacuate from the colony; the Master of the Mantle was also present within the attendants as per tradition at Forerunner funerals. After delivering a speech and carrying out the customary ceremonies, the Master of the Mantle extracted First Dances' final moments from her armor and sealed it in a for Sanctum's safekeeping. Thereafter, several of First Dances' closest friends ignited her fusion pyre and cremated her corpse. Afterword, Sanctum returned to Somnolence and fell into a deep depression that lasted several years. During this time, his work hit a dark and melancholy tone, lacking the color and passion it possessed before, before being suspended altogether. Eternal spent his waking hours brooding in his home, wholly forgoing civilization for an extended period of time. Eternal returned after a time, his mental condition seemingly improved without any help or explanation. War College Four years after his mother's death, Sanctum carried on. He reached the age where he could finally considered a by Forerunner society, meaning that he would soon have to choose his place in life. Reminiscing over his mother's final memories, he decided that he too would become a Warrior-Servant in hopes of honoring her memory. Sanctum left Somnolence behind and departed for the planet of Peregrination; there, he would take a transport to the legendary training grounds of the entire : the . Sanctum took a transport to the college once on Peregrination, along with several other dozen Manipulars who too wished to join the Corps. Upon arriving at the College, Sanctum and the other Manipulars were corralled into the college entrance where they were greeted by the Sentinel, Chief Guardian of the College and Head Dean of Students. After informing them of the challenges that lied ahead for them and giving the choice to leave the College at any time, the Sentinel welcomed them into War School. Personality and Traits Personality Traits Appearance Equipment Trivia *The Poet was developed from a thread I posted on The Flood on Bungie.net where I asked the question, "If you were a Forerunner, what would your name be?" The idea eventually cascaded into a Forerunner character who was largely based around poetry and music (resonance is a quality of sound where its deep, full, and reverberating while a tuner refers to someone or something that adjusts or configures a device), which is pretty unique when compared to every other Forerunner warrior seen thus far, fanon or otherwise. *The Poet has gone through several iterations. At first, he was planned to have bright purple eyes and black hair to make him stand out from the rest of the grey-and-blue Warrior-Servants but this idea was eventually scrapped after someone from the Halo Fanon Chat suggested it. Second, the Poet's original birthname was Gravity Brings Eternal Moonlight but this too was later changed, turning into Lance of the Blessed Sanctum due to the lack of Forerunner originality it had before. Category:Forerunners